


We're more alike than you think

by gothamsnightmares_writing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gotham season 4, Partners in Crime, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, legion of horribles - Freeform, very minor form of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsnightmares_writing/pseuds/gothamsnightmares_writing
Summary: Jerome Valeska and Bridgit Pike are about to break into Meyer & Hayes, when Bridgit feels the need to take advantage of the fact that no one else of the Legion of Horribles is currently around to get an answer to a question from Jerome that’s been on her mind ever since she started working with him.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska & Bridgit Pike (non-romantic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We're more alike than you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random little story I wrote based on a conversation I had with someone about Bridgit being a part of Jerome's team and the fact that I've always wondered how she must have felt about working for him considering that Jerome may have reminded her of her two tyrannizing brothers.
> 
> While it may be random, I'm still a little proud of this, cause this was the first time I successfully managed to write a Gotham story that did not involve an OC character of mine or was a reader insert and I've been wanting to do that forever

Jerome Valeska opened the door to the big office building of Mayer and Hayes and casually walked in, with Bridgit Pike right on his heels. He aimed his shotgun at the first person in the entrance hall that caught his eye and fired once, then proceeded to take out the other two that happened to be around as they were trying to run for their lives. He walked up to the closest of his victims to drag them out of sight behind a big side door, Bridgit already holding the door open for him. After they had securely stored the first two behind it, Jerome went to grab the third person, while Bridgit now kept lingering around the hall, waiting for him to be done. „So, Crane should have taken care of security by now, so I’m gonna head up there now and you’re gonna follow me in about five minutes. And make sure you’ll find a good spot to hide so no one notices you yet when they come in, I’m really counting on that element of surprise!“ Jerome reminded her as he dragged the final body past her.

„Hey, can I ask you a question?“ Bridgit suddenly wondered while she watched him shutting the side door again. „Depends. Is it currently relevant?“ He replied while he was walking back towards her. „Why do you actually want me? You know. As a part of your team?“ She asked him. „Cause I needed the best of the best, and there’s just no one else out there with your type of ability.“ Jerome explained while he headed towards the elevator now. „So, it’s just because I’m unique?“ She deduced, while she looked over at him. „Yeah, I guess you could say that.“ Jerome answered while he pushed the button for the elevator now. „… oh.“ She sounded a little disappointed, causing Jerome to actually ignore the arriving elevator and raise his eyebrows as he looked back at her. „I’m sorry, did I miss the part where that’s not a compliment anymore?“ He wondered, while she avoided looking directly at him now, looking like she was apparently feeling a little silly for having even brought this up. „No, it’s just… my brothers always acted like they ‚valued‘ my unique abilities as well, but they were just using me whenever they were too lazy to do stuff for themselves or wanted to avoid getting caught!“ Bridgit recounted while she looked at nothing in particular in the room now, sounded rather bitter and annoyed. „I know. I heard about that when I was looking into you.“ Jerome confessed as he turned his back on the elevator now to join her again. „You did?“ She looked at him a rather surprised. „Yeah, I needed to know as much as possible about what kind of people I got working for me on this since nothing can go wrong. So I made sure to take people that can understand how important it is that I manage to get this to work out.“ Jerome elaborated. „And that’s me?“ Bridgit tried to reaffirm, still looking a little mystified. „Of course, why else would I have picked you?“ He confirmed, hoping the subject was dealt with that now.

Bridgit, however, felt the need to still delve into his reasons a little deeper. „So then there must be something else about me that made you choose me!“ She concluded, clearly not entirely convinced yet. Jerome let out a sigh, he could tell this had been nagging at her for a while. He thought about it for a moment, then, decided to give her a vague enough answer. „Cause you can relate. You know what it’s like to have a brother who treats you like crap. Or actually, two of them, in your case. And you managed to get back at them, so. That’s what I’m doing here. So you know what that’s like.“ Jerome admitted. „Really?“ Bridgit looked a little amazed at this new piece of information. She hadn’t been expecting to have that much in common with him, since Jerome had always rather reminded her of her brothers so far. The only difference had been that Jerome had treated her rather respectfully so far. „Yeah. Don’t tell anyone about that though!“ He quickly added. „Nah, don’t worry, I won’t.“ She made sure to promise, and Jerome believed her.

He didn’t even know what had made him decide to reveal himself to Bridgit like that, although he figured it was probably because they were both around the same age, so it made it easier for him to talk to her. „Seriously, you can considered yourself honored that you get to work with me. Not everyone gets to do that. Hell, you’re the only woman I’ve allowed around. Even though that does technically come with an asterisk, considering that we actually have a guy around that tends to have tea parties.“ He figured, finally managing to make Bridgit laugh. „Yeah, it’s funny, I’ve never actually met a grown man who’s so obsessed with that!“ She sounded rather amused now. „No kidding!“ Jerome agreed, shaking his head. „I mean, don’t get me wrong, Tetch’s great at what he does, but… man, what the hell is up with that?“ He wondered, still puzzled about Tetch’s famous little quirk. „Fingers crossed he’ll never try to drag us into one!“ Bridgit said, crossing the fingers of her left hand. „Woah, stop scaring me! I might actually have to throw him out a window if he ever tried that!“ Jerome countered, looking a little mortified at the mere thought of it, and she had to laugh again.

„So… all good?“ He asked in the hopes of finally being able to get back to what they were actually here for, since they were starting to run a little behind schedule now. „Yeah. Thanks. You know, I appreciated that!“ Bridgit gratefully told him, looking very much in a better mood now, so Jerome allowed himself to head back towards the elevator. „No problem.“ He told her as he reached for the elevator button again. When it arrived, she joined him to get into position, so he turned to her one final time. „Alright, see you in five!“ Jerome gave her a friendly slap on the shoulder before he finally stepped on to the elevator, leaving a rather satisfied Bridgit behind, who couldn’t help smiling to herself a little proud.


End file.
